


When Excercise Doesn't Go To Plan...

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Series: The Doctor's Domestic Adventures [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: A trip to the swimming pool didn't exactly go to plan.





	When Excercise Doesn't Go To Plan...

The Doctor had been staying at Chloe’s apartment for what seemed like forever. It had been 4 days since the TARDIS landed with a screech in Chloe’s living room and threw the Doctor out. The TARDIS was apparently doing some self-repairs and locked him out. Chloe was being driven crazy by the Doctor staying in the bedroom, curled up in the blankets for the first two and the other two moping around in his loaned pyjamas and dressing gown, hair everywhere, just no motivation to do anything. 

Chloe looks at the clock, 10am, and the Doctor was no-where to be found. Chloe had had enough of his moping and what determined to get him out of the house today. The local swimming centre had some exercises courses going today, so she decided her, and the Doctor would go, whether the Doctor liked it or not. So, she quickly walks down to the spare room, as usual found the Doctor tangled in the blankets, eyes closed but not sleeping. 

“Come on! Doctor! Get up!” Chloe called at him, opening the curtains, and the sunlight suddenly brightens the dark room. 

The Doctor groans… “No. Don’t want to.” 

Chloe watches him pull the blankets over his head like a child not wanting to get out of bed for school. She grins wickedly before pulling the blankets off him completely, before dropping them on the floor. The Doctor sits up awkwardly, jumping for the blankets but Chloe doesn’t let him. 

“What are you doing!!” he shrieked. 

“You heard me! Get up!” Chloe said and then proceeded to walk out of the room, leaving the Doctor standing shocked in his underwear. 

About 15 minutes he walks out dressed in his unironed suit, hair somewhat tamed. Chloe laughed at him. 

“You won’t be needing that suit today…” Chloe grinned. 

“Why not…” he muttered. 

“Just put on some water acceptable shorts, and a shirt.” She said. 

He returned another 10 minutes later, in the required clothes, finally! “Good! Finally! Come on Doctor. Let’s go.” She said grabbing the car keys and down to the car they went.

Once they arrived at the swimming centre, the Doctor grimaced. He clearly wasn’t enjoying this. “What are we doing here?” he groaned. 

“Oh, stop it, Doctor. It will be fun. Come on.” Chloe said. 

With that, they got out of their clothes, leaving them in their swimming clothes and they head over to the big pool where Chloe noticed they have set up big inflatable obstacles. Without any warning, she grabs the Doctor hand, and pulls him towards the big obstacle courses and she speaks briefly with the person running the activity and they are allowed to do it in a couple minutes once it’s cleared. 

When it was cleared, Chloe goes first, jumping over things, diving under things, and through things, while trying to avoid the water streams, beach balls and soap being added to the course, so she didn’t fall off into the water. At the end of the course, she yells happily, when she slides down the slide and into the water, splashing heaps of water into the air. 

When she emerges from the water, the Doctor is standing on the sidelines just watching with disgust. How was that fun? It was dangerous. Or so he thought…! Chloe comes to his side, knocking his shoulder with a grin. 

“Come on, Doctor, why don’t you have a go?” 

“Looks dangerous…” he said. 

“Oh, come on, it will be fun….” She groaned at him. 

He steps up onto the obstacle course, and surprises Chloe when he makes it through all the obstacles, all the jumping, diving, and through things, and even managed to avoid the 3 flying beach balls that were thrown directly at them. Damn, Chloe really thought that he would have been off into the water by now, but he had managed to stay up. But what surprised her even more, was that he was smiling for the first time in like nearly 5 days, it was good to see him happy instead of mopey and depressed cause of his stupid TARDIS. 

The smile on his face soon disappeared, when he reached the end of the course, and went down the slide into the water. All of a sudden, he seems to be in distress, and taking in water. Chloe runs and jumps into the pool, quickly saving the Doctor from drowning. Chloe pulls him to the side of the pool, he’s holding out to the edge of the pool for dear life, and he suddenly starts coughing. He was smiling just a couple minutes ago, now his whole body is quivering with fear. 

“You okay…?” she said rubbing his back.

“I don’t….,” his sentence being interrupted by a cough, “…. know”

He keeps coughing, as Chloe helps him out of the pool, and he’s still shivering.

“Well that didn’t go to plan, I think that’s enough fun for today…” Chloe said, hooking her arm under the Doctor’s back, to guide him back to their stuff. 

She helps him slip into a gown and they head back to the car. 

“You nearly killed me!” The Doctor called out, half way home. 

Chloe hadn’t been paying attention, “Huh? I what?” she spluttered. 

“I nearly drowned! You nearly killed me…! You almost made me regenerate!” he accused. 

“I am sorry okay. I was just starting to get sick of you moping around my bloody apartment… looking like a depressed sap… I thought maybe getting you to do something would be a good idea. I am sorry for giving a shit!” Chloe cursed at him back. 

He went silent for the rest of the way home, and when they got home, he went back to his depressed state in his room, for one more day, then the TARDIS would be hopefully fixed. The Doctor hadn’t spoken to her since their little fight in the car on the way home, so she went to check on him. She walked into his bedroom, and found him buried under the blankets, asleep. She kisses his forehead and leaves the room, to let him rest. He certainly had had an eventful day. 

Definitely no more trips to the swimming pool for the Doctor…. Hopefully he will be alright tomorrow and Chloe and the Doctor will be talking once again. 

The End


End file.
